Carolina
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: Carol é uma poderosa vampira de 400 anos, uma noite seu olhar cruza com o de um redneck em um bar na periferia de Atlanta. Fanfic 18 anos! é Caryl.
1. Chapter 1

**TWD NÃO ME PERTENCE. Um fanfiction TWD diferente CARYL para comemorar o aniversario da minha amiga Andressa. E de Melissa Mcbride! Congratulations! IMPORTANTE: Fanfic para +18. Personagens fora de caráter original. Obviamente... **

**Citações que envolvem violência, estupro, palavrões, alusões a lesbianismo, sangue e sexo. **Música** "**AfterDark" do Tito &Tarantula, do filme Um Drink No Inferno. Obvias alusões à True Blood. Godric é o criado de Eric Northman. Entrevista com Vampiro, Lestat, Drácula de Bram Stoker, Underworld e etc. **Nada **me pertence, é só um conglomerado de coisas que eu gosto + Carol Peletier, que eu amo. Fanfic escrito por pura diversão sem fins lucrativos.

**"Carolina"**

By Chibis.

Parte 1

_...Quatrocentos anos..._

_Ela viveu os _primeiros séculos de sua existência intoxicada pelo odor de sangue. Viciada pela emoção da caça, pelo êxtase da refeição.

Pelo momento delicioso em que seus dentes pontudos perfuravam a pele, e o sangue quente rico e vermelho escorreria garganta abaixo...

Sugar, lamber, mordiscar, finalmente cravar os enormes caninos na artéria até jorrar a saborosa fonte de vida que pulsava dentro dos humanos.

Muito excitante...Muito apetitoso...

Mas depois de quatrocentos anos fazendo a mesma coisa, noite após noite. De novo e de novo... Até o que lhe trazia prazer já tinha se tornado monótono e sem emoção.

E essa fome já não comandava mais sua existência.

Ela precisava de algo novo, ou então...

Quando Carolina herdou as obrigações burocráticas dentro da hierarquia vampiresca, desejou sumir do planeta, sumir do mapa. Com a morte de seu criador, um vampiro ancião que caminhou pela terra por mais de mil anos, Carol herdou o posto, agora ela era uma anciã.

A fêmea mais importante dentro do Conselho norte americano. Já que os poucos vampiros mais velhos tinham debandando para Europa e Ásia, em uma crise de "identidade". Saudades do velho mundo.

Carol não queria voltar para a França, seu país de origem. Muitas lembranças e cicatrizes que provavelmente não fechariam nunca, mesmo com 400 anos de terapia. A morte a míngua de sua filha Sophia Peletier, violentada pelo próprio pai...E Todos os abusos e torturas que ela mesma sofreu na mão de seu cruel marido, Edward Peletier. Que a surrava diariamente, e a acorrentava no pé da cama. Alimentando-a com pão e água...de vez em quando...

Carolina foi "salva" pelo seu criador, o poderoso Godric, que tinha quase 2 mil anos.

No estado em que se encontrava, Carol clamou pela morte, quando achou que Godric era o anjo da morte que a levaria para junto de Sophia. Godric drenou todo o seu sangue de corpo, mas resolveu mudar de ideia, e acabou transformando-a em vampira. Para que, segundo Godric, pudesse se vingar.

Pela morte de Sophia...

Por todos os abusos...

Pelos ossos quebrados... Feridas abertas...

400 anos...

E ainda não era tempo suficiente para esquecer.

E em algum lugar dentro de Carol, os anos vividos como humana estavam armazenados no fundinho de sua mente. E serviram de lição para o que viria a seguir.

Depois de se libertar, matando Ed com golpes de picareta, Carol não sentiu mais tanto ódio da raça humana. Ao longo do tempo sua raiva foi enfraquecendo. A humanidade na Idade Media, com sua higiene nula, era digna de pena. E náuseas.

A vampira Carolina não enxergava mais os humanos como inimigos, ou como ameaça, eles eram apenas animais. Essenciais, pois possuíam a fonte da vida eterna. O sangue. O alimento. A renovação. E ela sugou pescoço atrás de pescoço até se saciar, e os humanos nunca tiveram uma chance.

Vampiros e clãs sim. Eram seus próprios inimigos. Durante os quatrocentos anos ao lado de seu criador, Carolina aprendeu a lutar, luta corporal, espadas, armas, metralhadoras, tudo. Foi o júri, a juíza e a executora. Sem sentir remorso a respeito, arrancou muitos caninos, decepou muitas cabeças.

Na Europa, lutou ao lado de Godric para manter os vampiros sob controle em uma sociedade mais ou menos organizada. Viu o "Conselho" ser criado. Defendeu os anciões de outra ameaça, o clã de lobisomens. A batalha no submundo era cruel, e deixava Ares, o deus da guerra, orgulhoso.

Até o fim da guerra no submundo, Carolina banhou-se de sangue.

Mas no ano de 2014 tudo estava diferente. Com o mundo moderno, fervilhando de tecnologia, computadores, celulares, e pessoas conectadas o tempo todo, os seres do submundo não estavam particularmente preocupados em pelear entre eles. Estavam distraídos com outras coisas, assim como os humanos.

**"Imortalidade é uma boa idéia, até você perceber que vai passar por ela sozinho..."** Lestat um dia declarou. E Carol percebeu.

_...O mundo em que ninguém olha mais para ninguém, só para a tela de um aparelho... E uma chatice..._

Carol era uma guerreira sem guerra.

Uma imortal sem um parceiro.

Vagando através dos dias sem nenhum interesse em particular.

Se ao menos o Conselho permitisse que ela decepasse algumas cabeças... Mas como as novas leis, e o tal tratado da Nova Ordem dos Vampiros, os vampiro que cometessem delitos e traições contra a própria raça passariam por um julgamento, com direito até de um advogado, vampiro, claro.

Já não se podia mais matar como antigamente... Definitivamente uma chatice. E ela mesma contribuiu para isso, defendendo o "Conselho" com unhas e dentes.

Uma tremenda ironia.

Agora o tempo vivendo em Nova Orleans havia chegado ao fim. Não que ela tivesse algo contra o lugar, mas após vinte anos vivendo ali, presa na mansão do Conselho, estava saturada. Aborrecida com o clima, a música, o cheiro da comida humana, o gosto das pessoas de lá.

Precisava mudar de ares e recuperar um pouco o brilho perdido. Ela gostaria de se transformar em um animal, talvez uma loba como nos contos de Bram Stoker.

Ou voar como nos livros de Anne Rice, mas não eram habilidades que ela possuía. A verdade é que assim como os humanos, Carol estava presa no plano físico, com suas leis, incluindo a gravidade.

Obviamente ela tinha força e agilidade de cinqüenta humanos, mas se depois de quatrocentos anos não tivesse ao menos isso, não havia muita vantagem nessa "existência". Já que era proibida de ver a luz do sol. No máximo, ela só podia sentir o cheiro da manhã, mas se quisesse continuar vivendo, nunca poderia levantar o rosto e sentir o calor dos raios ultravioleta.

Porém, Carolina tinha um poder muito útil. Seus os olhos eram capazes de encantar e hipnotizar qualquer humano. Obrigá-lo a fazer tudo que ela queria.

A alimentação ficou bem mais fácil quando percebeu e dominou esse poder. Carol era capaz de induzir o prazer quase sexual ao humano que "doava" seu sangue a ela. Anos e anos causando orgasmos em homens e mulheres, enquanto na verdade sugava suas energias vitais ao ponto de deixá-los entre a vida e a morte.

Carol nunca foi obcecada em matar humanos, pode-se chamar estratégia, mas se eles começassem a sumir, as autoridades começariam a aparecer. E os preferia vivos de todo jeito, ela precisava se alimentar, não é?...

Ela chupava o sangue até o limite.

Mas Carol era uma exceção, poucos vampiros pensavam assim. Sugavam todo o sangue, matavam os humanos e largavam o corpo lá...Esses não duravam quatrocentos anos.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas por uma voz familiar. Ela abriu os olhos e observou seu redor. O bar. Os copos de bebida em cima do balcão. Os risos. A animação das pessoas dançando na pequena pista de dança, embalados pela música country que a banda tocava.

**"Hei...Carol! Eu já volto, ok? Tem uma coisinha interessante perto da jukebox." **Com sua voz grossa, rouca e masculina, Tyreese sussurrou no pé de seu ouvido, um sorriso no canto dos lábios grossos. A pele negra reluzente com a iluminação dourada do bar.

Carol balançou a cabeça positivamente ao observar Ty caminhando de um jeito maneiro até a "coisinha interessante". Era engraçado ver um homem daquele tamanho seduzindo com sua personalidade sempre polida. A "vitima" era uma morena de cabelo comprido, shorts jeans bem curto, bota cowboy e um chapéu na cabeça. Nada mais interiorano que isso.

**"Hei! Comporte-se Ty!"** Seus seguidores, Tyreese e Tara, ainda conseguiam tirar um sorriso da sua boca.

Ao menos Tyreese e Tara ainda estavam na fase excitante de caça. Carolina não interferia, apenas orientava para que os dois não se metessem em encrencas.

Carol havia transformado Tyreese vampiro em 1863, no fim da escravidão americana. O pobre escravo tinha acabado de ser açoitado e deixado para morrer. Sangrando, feito um animal no matadouro, amarrado em uma árvore, com um formigueiro nos seus pés, e mel em suas pernas.

A cena embrulhou seu estomago... Alguns humanos... Piores que muitos seres sobrenaturais, esses não mereciam misericórdia. Nem quando gritavam a pleno pulmões; "**Piedade, piedade!"**

A vampira se compadeceu.** "Posso te libertar da dor, e te dar uma morte rápida agora... Ou posso te dar a vida, mas aprisionando-te na noite eterna... Não há muito tempo... Escolha seu caminho agora pobre escravo..."** Carolina sussurrou no ouvido do escravo moribundo.

**"Eu escolho a noite eterna. Eu escolho viver e acabar com cada um deles..."** e por fim o transformou e permitiu que Tyreese se vingasse de seus algozes, um por um. A morte de um dos capatazes, o mais cruel de todos, que açoitava sentindo tesão em fazer isso, aquele que torturava e estuprava por puro prazer, foi uma das coisas mais chocantes que Carol presenciou nos seus quatrocentos anos. Uma mistura de poesia, sangue, vísceras, marteladas na caixa craniana, e membros separados do corpo. Ty não economizou na vingança.

Após Tyreese, Carol nunca mais enxergou um martelo da mesma forma. Ela o fez recordar de sua própria historias, e dos golpes de picareta que desferiu na cabeça do seu marido, Ed.

Depois daquela noite Tyreese nunca mais teve um acesso violento. Era um vampiro gentil e educado com suas vitimas, quase carinhoso. Aprendeu a seduzir, com flores, abraços e palavras. Tyreese era um gentleman e, assim como Carol, raramente matava suas vitimas, apesar de nunca dispensar sexo com elas, mas bebia somente o suficiente para se alimentar.

Tara era outra historia. Jovem, impulsiva e com a libido nas alturas. Foi transformada vampira na plenitude de seus vinte anos, após uma tentativa impensada e louca de suicídio. A jovem se arrependeu na última hora, mas por causa da overdose, sua vida humana não podia mais ser salva.** "Eu não quero morrer...Não desse jeito...Eu só tenho vinte anos..." **Ela disse antes de perder a consciência. Godric a transformou no limite, salvando-a por um triz do dano cerebral eterno. Ela era uma rebelde, hostilizada e mal tratada desde a puberdade por ser lésbica.

Uma vampira criada há apenas seis meses, como um presente de despedida. Antes que a ironia máxima acontecesse, e seu Criador cometesse suicídio. Diferente de Tara que tinha apenas vinte anos, Godric tinha muito mais que mil.

Ele sabia que de alguma forma precisava ocupar o vão que deixaria na vida de Carol.

**"Tara..."**Carol balançou a cabeça. Sabe-se lá onde estaria. Provavelmente já havia arranjado uma refeição qualquer..._Que ela não traga nenhuma caipira para a família..._A vampira caçula simplesmente não sabia escolher. E também não sabia quando parar, já tinha matado três humanos por ter bebido sangue demais. **"Foi sem querer" **Ela disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Carol dirigiu-se ao balcão. Seus quadris mexendo de um lado para o outro, com ondas no mar calmo. Vestida para matar, com um perfume delicioso e excitante, seu interior era o oposto, ela não poderia se sentir mais monótona e sem excitação. Sentou-se em um dos bancos, levantando a sobrancelha para o pote com amendoins... _Coragem é comer amendoim desse pote. Sabe-se lá onde as outras mãos passaram..._

A vampira não podia mais culpar seu criador por ter optado pela "saída de emergência", não quando ela mesma começava a pensar nessa opção. Encontrar o Sol e acabar com tudo.

New York pelo menos parecia uma opção interessante nesse meio tempo... A cidade pelo menos era rica de cultura, de variedade e de vida noturna fervilhante. Quem sabe traria um pouco de sabe arranjaria um amante, vampiro ou humano. Alguém que tivesse uma rotina sexual diferente. Alguma perversão que ela não tivesse experimentado ainda.

O trio de vampiros estava rumando em direção a Grande Maça. Dormindo durante o dia nos Móteis beira de estrada, debaixo das camas, já que não podia viajar com seus caixões, e eram vulneráveis a luz do Sol. E caçando e se movendo durante a noite.

Mas como viajavam de carro, Carol quis passar pelas cidadezinhas na periferia de Atlanta para ver se algo interessante acontecia.

**"Whisky. Duas doses. Puro!"** Direta como sempre pediu ao bartender. Álcool não intoxicava um vampiro como um humano, mas pelo menos era um gosto diferente do de sangue, e ela conseguia digerir.

Animado com o decote, que acordava a fantasia até do mais puritano, o rapaz providenciou prontamente. Talvez imaginando que poderia se dar bem com a coroa sensual. **"É pra já docinho."**

**"Docinho?"**Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu, quase que diabolicamente. Mas logo mudou de ideia. Jovem demais...Conhecido demais...Não havia outro funcionário para substituí-lo... Até o jovem se recuperar da perda de sangue, criaria suspeitas se sumisse de repente.

**"Hei. Se você quiser um tour pela cidade, estou a disposição! É uma cidade pequena, mas pode ser bem divertida...Meu nome é Jimmy! Você é...?" **O bartender magricelo falava e falava, mas Carol não deu muita atenção. Ela procurava algo mais...

_...hoje estou no clima mais rústico...Quem sabe um redneck com uma pegada bruta. Sexo bem duro, selvagem, com uma mão bem pesada, que deixe marcas vermelhas no meu traseiro! Alguém com sangue abundante pra que eu possa beber até sobrar só um fio...Nada contra magrinhos, mas esse Jimmy não preenche os requisitos..._

**_"Carolina..."_** Carol deixou que seu nome rolasse pela língua como um ronronar de um gato. O pobre homem engoliu seco.

**_"Achei você!"_**Uma voz feminina e conhecida chamou sua atenção.

**"Tara?"** A moça sentou ao seu lado, toda contente. Sorrindo satisfeita, limpando os lábios com a língua. Tara estava corada, e ela imediatamente soube o motivo. A caçula tinha acabado de se alimentar.

**"Espero que não tenha simplesmente empurrado o lixo para debaixo do tapete... Como você tem mania de fazer!"** Carol estreitou os olhos, ela simplesmente não precisava falar mais nada, Tara entendeu.

**"Claro que não. Eu já aprendi. Tenho a melhor das instrutoras**!" Tara sorriu sensualmente e se inclinou na direção de Carol. Alcançando os lábios da bela mulher de cabelos prateados com sua própria boca.

O bartender que fazia manobras malabaristas com as garrafas de bebidas, para impressionar a forasteira sensual, quase deixou tudo cair, ao ver as duas mulheres trocando um beijo extremamente quente, cheio de línguas e chupões. A moça mais nova começou a gemer, e se jogar para cima da mulher de cabelos prateados, e Jimmy soou frio.

**"Madre de Deus!"** Ele disse quando as duas se separaram.

**"Hmmm...Ao menos você sabe escolher. O gosto é bom!"** Carol sentiu o resquício de sangue que ainda persistia na boca de Tara. Seja lá quem fosse a vitima, tinha sido uma boa refeição.

**"Carol...Mais...por favor!"** Tara não se contentou com aquele beijo, ela implorava quase sussurrando. Carol tinha feito coisas com Tara na noite anterior que ela simplesmente não conseguia esquecer. Ela estava ansiosa em aprender e mal podia se segurar.

**"Filhote! Paciência é uma virtude!" **Carol passou a mão carinhosamente no cabelo de Tara, que imediatamente fez um beicinho. O bartender estava vermelho, balançando desconfortavelmente atrás do balcão, provavelmente escondendo uma ereção não programada em pleno horário de serviço. Carol piscou para ele de um jeito sexy e riu, pois teve certeza de que o homem batizou as próprias calças.

**"Vá agora Tara...Eu também preciso me alimentar!"**Um sorriso escapou, apenas o canto de sua boca ao ver a excitação da jovem vampira que estava louca para testemunhar Carol se alimentando.**"Não, Tara, vai ser uma sessão privada!".**

**"Hunf"** Tara fez bico e partiu em direção a jukebox, já que a banda tinha acabado com a música ao vivo.

Ao se levantar, Carol ajeitou a barra do vestido vermelho, que de tão agarrado ao corpo não deixava nenhuma curva passar despercebida. O decote avantajado fez com que praticamente todas as cabeças do bar virassem na sua direção.

Carol olhou para o relógio do bar 15 minutos para a meia noite, sabia que deveria parar de enrolar e escolher logo alguém, ou ficaria com fome por mais um dia. Uma desvantagem em ser vampiro, a noite às vezes passava rápido demais.

Tara tinha escolhido uma música perfeita no jukebox. Carol gargalhou quando começou a tocar "AfterDark" do Tito &Tarantula, justo o tema de um Drink no Inferno. Ao lado do jukebox, ela viu Tara se mexendo sensualmente de um lado para o outro, dançando a música perfeita pra qualquer vampiro que se preze, sensual e erótica."Olhando-a;  
Passeando pela noite;  
Tão branca;  
Me pergunto por que;  
Só depois que escurece?"

Seguindo o ritmo da música, Carol caminhou vagarosamente pelo bar com seu vestido vermelho e salto alto, e maquiagem perfeita. Ela chamava atenção, todos os pescoços virando na sua direção. A mulher prateada destoava totalmente das pessoas da região.

**"Nos seus olhos;  
Uma chama distante;  
Queimando, brilhante;  
Me pergunto por que;  
Só depois que escurece?"**

Ela sorriu sensualmente...Todos os olhares de cobiça, e as bocas abertas, seu lado narcisista agradecia imensamente.

**"Eu me encontro em seu quarto;  
Sinto o calor da minha desgraça;  
Caindo, caindo;  
Pelo chão;  
Estou batendo na porta do Diabo."**

Suspiros e risadas ela podia ouvir, mesmo que as bocas não tivessem se movendo. O ar denso. Corações humanos, e suas batidas aceleradas. Sangue, delicioso, pulsando firme, espesso, vermelho em todas aquelas veias. Se quisesse, drenaria sangue de cada um deles. E os infelizes nem perceberiam o que lhes atingiu. Mas ela não precisa de todos, só de um.

**"Na madrugada;  
Eu levanto para ver;  
Ela se foi;  
E um bilhete diz:  
Só depois que escurece?"**

Por mais que ela dissesse que estava aborrecida com essa vida, nesse momento Carol se sentia como uma loba. Um animal feroz e faminto, caçando. Mirando e hipnotizando todos os pobres que estavam naquele bar na beira da estrada. Escolhendo um. Apenas um.

**"Queimando, queimando;  
Nas chamas;  
Agora eu a conheço;  
Seu nome secreto;  
Você pode rasgar todo seu templo;  
Mas ela voltará;  
E reinará de novo."**

Carol balançou o corpo, dominando perfeitamente as agulhas que eram os saltos altos do sapato vermelho verniz. Espalhando seu perfume feminino, trazendo todos os olhares consigo. Ela percebeu alguns caminhoneiros começando a se animar, certos que se dariam bem naquela noite.

**"No meu coração;  
Uma escuridão profunda;  
E uma parte solitária;  
A quer e;  
Espera até escurecer."**

A música acabou quando ela chegou à mesa de sinuca. Carol organizou as pesadas bolas para a próxima jogada. Debruçando seu corpo, depois agarrou um dos tacos e o balançou provocativamente. A voz era uma seda. **"Alguém disposto a aceitar um desafio?" **

Os olhos azuis acinzentados percorreram todo o bar. Pacientemente esperando algum desafortunado aceitar o seu convite. **"OPA! " **Ela escutou um caminhoneiro, e outro piloto de Harley Davidson.

_...Hmmm, muito comum. Estão cheirando como gambas...Minha quota de bêbados fedorentos acabou na Idade Media... _Ela pensou, eliminando os dois.

Carol percebeu no pequeno palco, o guitarrista da banda, que mesmo após o termino do show da banda country ainda tirava a guitarra do pescoço. **'Humm!"** Ela esboçou um sorriso, interessada.

O homem estava tenso, como se nunca tivesse visto uma mulher na frente. Provavelmente discutindo mentalmente se vinha ou não até ela, provavelmente discutindo se uma mulher daquele calibre estava ao seu alcance ou não. Ela sorriu sedutoramente e lançou seu olhar hipnótico sobre ele_...Ahh, um caipira que não é de se jogar fora..._

**_"Então...?" _**Carol levantou um dos tacos. **"Uma partida?" **oferecendo para ele que ainda estava em cima do palco, embasbacado com a deusa prateada.

Ele deu um passo para frente, balançou de um lado para outro. Outro caipira parou ao lado de Daryl. Esse bem ogro, espalhafatoso e mal educado. Bateu nas costas dele e disse no ouvido. "**Uma mulher dessas... Olha o jeito como ela se move! O olhar dela ! Essa mulher tá pronta, procurando uma foda de verdade. Ela tá queimando. Eu tô sentindo daqui...Deixa de ser viadinho e vai lá e acaba com ela. Se você não for, eu vou Baby Brother!"**

**"Cala boca Merle!" **O guitarrista disse contrariado. Seu irmão sempre se metia, sempre falava demais. Com cara de poucos amigos, Daryl continuou a observar a mulher misteriosa, que assim como uma Sucubus, parecia lhe seduzir. Sem estar fazendo nada de especial. Mesmo assim já despertava sua energia sexual apenas com o brilho do olhos azuis, e um sorriso misterioso no canto dos lábios vermelhos sangue, e um perfume sensual que mesmo daquela distancia, chegava até suas narinas. Daryl engoliu seco. _...Cala a boca Merle... _E ele se arrepiou._  
_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Continua hehehehehe...sim. Fanfic Caryl.

Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre bem vindos.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWD NÃO ME PERTENCE. **

**IMPORTANTE:** SEXO nesse capitulo!se vc não tem idade para ler algo do tipo, ou não gosta, sinto muito!

**Fanfic para +18. Personagens fora do carater original, obviamente. Citações que envolvem violência, estupro, palavrões, alusões a lesbianismo, sangue e sexo. **Música"**Little Lover" do AC/DC**. Óbvias alusões à True Blood. Godric é o criado de Eric Northman. Entrevista com Vampiro, Drácula de Bram Stoker, Underworld e etc. Nada me pertence, é só um conglomerado de coisas que eu gosto + Carol Peletier, que eu amo. Fanfic escrito por pura diversão sem fins lucrativos.

**"Carolina"**

By Chibis.

Parte 2

Carol percebeu no pequeno palco, o guitarrista da banda, que mesmo após o termino do show da banda country ainda tirava a guitarra do pescoço. **'Humm!"** Ela esboçou um sorriso, interessada.

O homem estava tenso, como se nunca tivesse visto uma mulher na frente. Provavelmente discutindo mentalmente se vinha ou não até ela, provavelmente discutindo se uma mulher daquele calibre estava ao seu alcance ou não. Ela sorriu sedutoramente e lançou seu olhar hipnótico sobre ele_...Ahh, um caipira que não é de se jogar fora..._

**_"Então...?" _**Carol levantou um dos tacos. **"Uma partida?" **oferecendo para ele que ainda estava em cima do palco, embasbacado com a deusa prateada.

Ele deu um passo para frente, balançou de um lado para outro. Outro caipira parou ao lado de Daryl. Esse bem ogro, espalhafatoso e mal educado. Bateu nas costas dele e disse no ouvido. "**Uma mulher dessas... Olha o jeito como ela se move! O olhar dela ! Essa mulher tá pronta, procurando uma foda de verdade. Ela tá queimando. Eu tô sentindo daqui...Deixa de ser viadinho e vai lá e acaba com ela. Se você não for, eu vou Baby Brother!"**

**"Cala boca Merle!" **O guitarrista disse contrariado. Seu irmão sempre se metia, sempre falada demais. Com cara de poucos amigos, Daryl continuou a observar a mulher misteriosa, que assim como uma Sucubus, parecia lhe seduzir sem estar fazendo nada de especial. Já despertava sua energia sexual apenas com o brilho do olhos azuis, e um sorriso misterioso no canto dos lábios vermelhos sangue. Daryl engoliu seco. _...Cala a boca Merle..._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**" Sóbrio você não consegue pegar uma mulher de verdade nem que a vaca tussa. Eu aposto 100 dólares e duas garrafas de Moonshine. Qu você vai gaguejar. Ou melhor, nem vai conseguir abrir a boca."**Merle abriu um grande sorriso.

Daryl não respondeu, rosnou para o seu irmão. Empurrando-o para longe.

Merle continuou a provocar.

**"Vai ter que se contentar com a pirralha... Pelo menos a filha do pastor é limpinha...Parece ser! A ultima dessas que eu catei me passou um negocio que me mandou para o hospital, a cabeça do meu cacete ficou inchada igual uma laranja" **Merle continuou provocando. As vezes ele só parava quando tomava um murro. Ou algemado, levado pela policia.

**"Merle .Como você consegue ser tão idiota?"** Daryl fez cara de nojo. Pior que era verdade, Merle teve que tomar antibiótico por 15 dias depois disso.

**"Como você consegue ser tão viadinho?"** Merle pegou sua garrafa de cerveja.

Daryl mostrou o dedo do meio para ele**. "Na hora que você tiver que começar a pagar pensão, tá fodido!"**

**"Nah, baby brother! Odeio chupar bala com papel!" **O irmão mais velho deu de ombros.

Carol riu. Obviamente a conversa entre os dois eram só sussurros dentro de um bar barulhento, mas com sua audição aguçada, ela entendeu cada palavra trocada pelos irmãos.

A banda não era das melhores, apesar desse guitarrista conseguir alguns acordes consideráveis. E ele não era de se jogar fora. Um corpo musculoso e bronzeado, de quem trabalhava duro, provavelmente debaixo do sol a pino.

O cabelo castanho escuro, comprido e mal tratado. Olhos azuis escuros, e uma barba meio grisalha que denuncia que a idade já tinha passado a casa dos quarenta.

Ele tinha cheiro de floresta. De pinus, sândalo e bem distante sangue animal. Cervo, esquilo. Um caçador, talvez?

Carol sorriu com a ironia da situação. Um caçador seria sua caça essa noite.

**"DARYL!" **Antes que o homem se decidisse, um jovem loira, com vestidinho florido, que parecia ter saído da missa dominical entrou rapidamente e caminhou na direção do guitarrista. **"Daryl, pelo amor de Deus. Preciso da sua ajuda!"**

**"Beth! Puta que pariu! Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer...Não venha aqui!" **Irritado de vez**, **o guitarrista guardou o instrumento na caixa com mais força do que o necessário. E relutante se dirigiu até a loira. Pegando no braço fino e branco com suas mãos calejadas**. "Se o seu pai te pega conversando comigo eu tô fodido..."**

Carol levantou a sobrancelha, ela enxergou um provável dramalhão mexicano se formando bem na sua frente. Uma jovem, que mal passava dos dezoito anos, provavelmente filha do pastor, estava dormindo com o guitarrista que estava na casa dos quarenta e cinco, e provavelmente não tinha onde cair morto.

**"Hmm" **Carol riu baixinho, deixando que sua audição super humana escutasse tudo.

Eles sussurravam, tentando não armar escândalo, mas a vampira entendia tudo.

**"Ai Daryl...Eu vim até aqui para falar da Meg... Não tem nada a ver com a gente! Apesar de que meu pai ainda está desconfiado de ter ver sair do celeiro sete horas da manhã...Mas É MUITO mais importante que isso! Maggie está sumida! Ela não volta pra casa desde ontem a noite! Não responde o celular...Nada! Nem o Glenn sabe dela..."**A loira balançava os braços e fazia um bico.

A tal Beth tinha um jeitinho meio lesado. Carol logo percebeu.

**"E o que eu tenho haver com isso? Eu não sei da Maggie. Provavelmente ela e o japonês se meteram em alguma encrenca!"** Daryl balançou a cabeça, sem entender porque estava sendo trazido para essa equação.

Dormiu com a filha caçula do pastor algumas vezes, mas pela excitação de provar a fruta proibida do qualquer outra coisa. A loira que pousava de santa nas missas, já estava mais rodada que pneu de caminhão, mas continuava com aquela cara de "Miss Sunshine" e "Querido diário"...

**"Coreano! Já disse mil vezes!Coreano!"** Beth estava quase arrancando os cabelos. Seu "namorado" não se importava com nada.

**"Grande diferença! É tudo igual!" **Ele deu dê ombros.

"**Poxa Daryl...Como você quer que meu pai te aceite se você nem se importa com a sua cunhada?"** Beth colocou as mãos na cintura.

**"Cunhada? Que porra você tá falando? A gente fodeu umas duas vezes! Três vezes. E eu estava bêbado na maior parte do tempo... Enquanto você devia estar na casa do delegado cuidando dos filhos dele! Se o Grimes souber que você deixou Carl e Judith dormindo pra ir até a minha casa me perturbar..." **Daryl tinha cometido um erro em ceder as investidas dela. Se ele pudesse voltar no tempo...

**"Hei! Você não reclamou quando eu deixei meu trabalho de babá pra ficar com você naquele seu BARRACO. Seu CRETINO EGOÍSTA" **Beth estava vermelha de raiva. Esse homem era enfurecedor. Ele não tinha sentimentos. Ele não queria fazer nada que ela queria. Ele não se abria.

Teimoso, egoísta, irritante!

**"Para de fazer escândalo!"** Exatamente o que Daryl achava dela, ele não aguentava mais essa loira no seu pé. Só porque ele era guitarrista e ela cantora, cismou que os dois tinham uma "conexão cosmica".

**"Quantas vezes eu disse não?! Você que estava alucinada em beber destilado igual um gambá. Foder igual um coelho e destruir propriedade alheia igual uma retardada!" **Daryl apontou o dedo pra ela, como se a loira fosse louca**. **

**"COMO VOCÊ OUSA?" **A loira estava ultrajada.

**"Não é nenhuma novela de amor! Não espere que eu vá até seu pai, pedir sua mão de joelhos. Não vai rolar docinho. E você sempre soube." **Daryl já não sussurrava. Ele gritava, e começou a chamar atenção das outras pessoas. Essa historia com Beth ia ferrar sua vida.

Completamente indignada, Beth deu um tapa na cara dele.** "OGRO! Você é o maior erro! Eu nunca devia ter largado do Zach pra ficar com você" **E saiu do bar pisando fundo.

**"E eu nunca pedi isso..." **O músico passou a mão no rosto ofendido pelo tapa, não era o primeiro, nem seria o último. **"Louca!" **Mas Beth já estava bem longe, provavelmente pularia no colo do ex namorado tentando voltar, e o tal Zach aceitaria. Daryl daria graças a Deus.

Com o humor comprometido, Daryl terminou de guardar seus instrumentos. Não que ele não gostasse da menina, a principio, mas todo aquele otimismo era irritante, e ela insistia que o relacionamento deles era mais do que realmente era. Desde o primeiro momento Daryl deixou bem claro, era só físico, e ela aceitou mesmo assim. Beth tinha muito que aprender, e Daryl não estava disposto a ensinar.

Daryl escutou uma risadinha vindo da mesa de sinuca. A risada ficou mais alta, a ponto de virar uma gargalhada alta. O guitarrista se virou, irritado com quem quer que estivesse rindo da sua cara.

E lá estava ela, a mulher de vermelho. Com seu exótico cabelo prateado, com o Merle ao seu lado, jogando charme, certo que se daria bem. E Merle não perdeu tempo. Ele disse que se Daryl não fosse lá ele iria, e foi mesmo. "**Filho de uma mãe..."**

Daryl estava a ponto de desistir da mulher prateada, ir pra casa, e beber uma garrafa de destilado ao som de um rock pauleira. Mas ao escutar Merle tirando sarro da sua cara, resolve que não ia deixar barato.

**"...Então eu disse, não se mete nisso que é roubada! Mas ele não acreditou... vai ter que fazer estoque de leite ninho agora... A pirralha não larga do pé... E de dia, de tarde, de noite..."**Merle ria e bebia cerveja direto da gargalo da garrafa. A mulher sorria, mas indiferente às obvias investidas do redneck. O irmão mais novo a interessa mais.

**"Quem nunca se envolveu com a pessoa errada que atire a primeira pedra..."** Carol disse para Merle. E Daryl pode escutar a voz dela claramente pela primeira vez. **"Não fiquei com a impressão de que seu irmão estava tirando vantagem da moça." **Carol riu. **"Pareceu-me que ela estava tirando vantagem dele... Hei. Se precisar eu dou meu testemunho para o pastor" **O cumulo da ironia, mas Merle não imaginava como Carol estava sendo cínica com essa declaração.

**"Eu já prefiro uma mulher de verdade. Que sabe exatamente o que fazer e como fazer."**Merle olhava o decote de Carol, quase babando. Louco para toca-la com as mãos sujas de cerveja e fritura.

**"Pelo amor de Deus Merle... Dá um tempo!"** Daryl interrompeu de vez a conversa. A coisa que Merle mais fazia era correr atrás das ninfetas.

**"Desculpe meu irmão, ele é um idiota na maior parte do tempo. Daryl Dixon..."** Ele se apresentou, estendendo a mão para ela, depois de limpa-la na camisa preta escrita Motorhead na frente.

**"Carolina Peletier, mas pode me chamar somente de Carol..."** Ela sorriu e aceitou o aperto de mãos. _...achei... _Pensou Carol, ao cruzar seus olhos azuis acinzentados com os olhos azuis escuros do guitarrista. Daryl era o nome da sua próxima refeição_..._

Daryl ficou meio sem jeito. Não sabia bem onde enfiar as próprias mãos, e nem pra onde olhar. Ela o intimidava. O tirava da sua zona de conforto.

_...Definitivamente desajeitado...Desajeitado é bom...Pelo menos ele é diferente dos outros que já me querem de pernas abertas... _Carol lambeu os lábios ao visualizar a artéria aorta pulsando no pescoço de Daryl. Ele não percebeu.

**_"Sobrei! Meu irmãzinho aqui vai te fazer companhia! O que precisar...Tenho certeza de que ele está as ordens..."_**Merle estava estranhamente educado. Ele puxou a mão de Carol e a beijou, antes de voltar para o bar e se afogar em uma bebida mais caseiro, talvez. ... "**Me agradeça depois..." **Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Daryl antes de ir.

Ironicamente "**Little Lover"** do AC/DC começou a tocar no jukebox e Daryl teve que engolir seco. Música com batida mais sensual não tinha... E falava justamente de um integrante da banda com uma fã.

**"Merle..."** Daryl rosnou entre os dentes. Seu irmão sabia que essa maldita música era sua favorita.

Carol sorriu com a letra da música. Parecia apropriada, e a batida a deixava no clima. **"Quer dançar?" **A vampira não esperou pela resposta, pois Daryl ainda estava gaguejando no "eu não sei dançar". Foi arrastado para a pista.

**"****Saw you in the front row  
Moving to the beat  
Just movin' and groovin"**

Como Daryl não tomava iniciativa de abraça-la, Carol começou a dançar sozinha na batida da música, mexendo os quadris, para lá para cá. Levantando os braços para o cabelo, e passando pelas curvas de seu corpo. Daryl estava babando.

Os olhos dele percorreram o corpo da mulher. Cabelos prateados, curtos e espetados, que deixavam a mostra o pescoço de um jeito sexy e maduro. Os olhos azuis claros quase acinzentados, escondidos embaixo da sombra esfumaçada da maquiagem. Assim como a lua cheia se escondendo atrás de algumas nuvens em uma noite de verão. O batom vermelho sangue, e um sorriso sensual no cantinho do lábio. Daryl sentiu vontade de provar o gosto.

E o corpo dela balançando de um lado para o outro, ondulando sensualmente. **"Cara, Carol é demais!"** Ele escutou uma jovem mulher dizendo. Era uma conhecida de Carol, pois as duas chegaram juntas, mais um homem negro.

**"'Oh baby você com certeza me parece doce;  
Viajando uma perna pra cada lado;  
No assento da minha moto;  
Apenas em alta velocidade;  
Poderia ter sido um pesadelo;  
Poderia ter sido um sonho;  
Mas no caminho para minha casa, baby;  
Pensei ter te ouvido gritar."**

Tum tum...tum tum...O sangue pulsando dentro de Daryl parecia acompanhar a batida da musica.

**"Little lover, I can't get you off my mind, no****  
****Little lover, I've been trying hard to find**  
**Someone like you**"

Quando a música acabou, Carol sorriu e disse. **"Prazer em conhecê-lo Daryl ..." **estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo.

**"Prazer é meu...Carol." **Sem jeito, Daryl sorriu. Sem entender porque uma mulher como aquela estava dispensando tanta atenção a um simples caipira. Sem um tostão no bolso._ ...Provavelmente cansou do marido rico e está procurando só uma noite de sexo rústico...Isso eu posso dar, não posso?..._

Os dois engataram uma conversa, que começou cheia de duplos sentidos, mas que foi se tornado agradável. Eventualmente eles começaram a disputa no bilhar. Instigados por doses e doses de bebidas destiladas. Merle, Tara, Tyreese e o resto do bar, esquecidos em algum lugar.

Daryl estava começando a ficar entorpecido e não tirava os olhos do corpo de Carol, que fazia questão em não esconde-lo.

O vestido vermelho, não era tão curto, mas era agarrado nos lugares certos. O salto alto fazia com que aquela mulher tivesse as pernas mais longas e bem torneadas que o pobre homem já havia se deparado em sua vida. Ok, ele estava exagerando, mas eram as pernas mais interessantes

Essas pernas ao redor da minha cintura enquanto eu deslizo pra dentro dela com força.

_...Que porra..._Daryl balançou a cabeça. Imaginando que poderia possui-la ainda naquela noite_... Eu tô parecendo um pervertido! De onde ela veio?..._

**"Então você cansou de brincar com a ninfeta?" **Carol pegou seu copo de whisky e passou a língua na borda do copo.

**"Eu não sei do que você está falando! Mas posso te pagar outra bebida e quem sabe descobrir..."**Daryl mentiu. Ele observou cada detalhe conforme ela chegava mais perto. De repente parecia que não tinha mais ninguém no bar, só os dois.

**"Oh por favor...eu também já tive minha quota de lolitas, mas depois de um tempo perde a graça... Mocinhas são muito pegajosas."** Carol circulou Daryl parando atrás dele, visualizando a artéria pulsando.

**"O que? Uma mulher como você não pode ser sapatona!" **Daryl mal pode acreditar, uma mulher daquelas...apesar de fazer sentido. Ela não era igual as mulheres da cidadezinha, que pousavam de santas, iam na missa no domingo, quando no sábado a noite tinham pratico sexo a três, a quatro. Todo mundo sabia, mas ninguém abria o jogo. Pelo menos até o escândalo do professor do primário que foi pego transando com uma coordenadora no pátio do jardim de infância, enquanto os alunos estavam na sala de aula. Depois ele e Merle eram os desajustados da cidade...

No domingo seguinte, Hershel o pai da loirinha que Daryl transou, esbravejou na missa sobre o Apocalipse se aproximando.

"**Não que eu tenha algo contra! Duas mulheres... Que homem nunca..."** Daryl engoliu seco. _...Cala a boca, idiota..._

_...Talvez a mulher na minha frente seja o tal apocalipse...O olhar. O perfume...Eu não consigo desviar o olhar...Parece que meu sangue tá pulsando pra ela...Essa mulher é uma predadora...Tem algo no jeito que ela se move...Tem alguma coisa sombria sobre ela, e eu não consigo desviar..._

**"Hahahaha!" **Carol riu alto. Ela riu sinceramente**. "Sapatona? Quão antiquado é isso. Ninguém nunca te disse que não existem fronteiras para o desejo. Nem sexo, para o sexo?"** Carol disse no pé do ouvido dele, e observou os pelos do braço dele se arrepiando.

Carol olhou no relógio, já passava da meia noite e meia. Se quisesse se divertir um pouco com esse caipira tinha que sair desse bar, agora.

**"Nunca pensei a respeito." **Sem querer ser desrespeitoso com a desconhecida, Daryl não diria pra ela que nunca foderia outro cara. Nem morto.

**"Hummm"** Ela levantou os dois braços se esticando. **"De repente me deu um sono...Será que você pode fazer um favor e levar uma dama até o seu hotel?"**

**"Sim!"** Daryl sorriu. Ele entendeu perfeitamente o recado. Ela queria ficar sozinha com ele. _...Finalmente..._ Daryl não era tão tapado quanto Merle achava que ele era.

Carol viu a vergonha no rosto dele e achou adorável. Daryl devia ter um padrão bem precário, vagabundas, bêbadas, loiras de garrafa. Uma mulher como ela não estava no seu menu _... Um redneck com coração, simplesmente adorável...O sangue deve ser delicioso, mal posso esperar até sentir o gosto na minha boca... Eu não me sinto tão ansiosa e excitada com a caça há tanto tempo._

Obviamente eles nunca chegaram ao hotel.

O Challenger 74 branco de Daryl, parado na estradinha de terra, balançava de um lado para o outro. A estrada estava escura e deserta. Ainda bem, pois do lado de fora se escutava alguns gemidos, mesmo com a musica sexy tocando no rádio do carro.

Os dois lá dentro estavam em uma sessão quente de agarramento, a ponto de embaçar o vidro do carro. Mãos em todos os lugares, beijos em todos os lugares.

Carol e Daryl se beijavam intensamente, rolando e massageando suas línguas, uma na outra. As mãos dela percorriam o peito do homem, desabotoando a jaqueta dele. As mãos dele apertavam os seios e o traseiro dela.

A mão de Carol apertou a virilha de Daryl, sentindo a excitação dele contida dentro da calça jeans. O volante e a marcha do carro estavam atrapalhando. Carol tentou sentar em cima de Daryl, mas seu traseiro acabou tocando a buzina, que soltou um som alto e constrangedor. Mas que se importa? Era madrugada, a estrada vazia, e os dois dentro do carro consumidos pelo desejo. Carol cada minuto mais louca para sentir o gosto do sangue dele.

**"Banco de trás... Agora!"** Ela sussurrou sem fôlego. Carol só queria mais espaço para fazer o que precisava fazer.

Obviamente Daryl obedeceu. Ele abriu a porta do carro tropicando nas pedras. Carol riu.

O redneck era meio básico no beijo, mas ela tinha 400 anos de experiência de vantagem, ele não. E conforme Carol aprofundava e movimentava a língua, e chupava os lábios, e a língua dele de maneiras diferentes, Daryl aprendia e fazia igual.

Era um bom aluno. E nesse ritmo ia aprender rapidinho como usar a língua perfeitamente lá na parte de baixo.

Daryl sentou no banco de trás fazendo careta, sua calça jeans estava extremamente desconfortável, também pudera, ele nunca tinha tido uma ereção tão grande e tão grossa. Seu pênis estava gritando por socorro, a ponto de explodir, de verdade. Ele ficou meio sem graça ao perceber que não tinha camisinha, mas Carol disse que não podia engravidar e não lhe passaria nenhum tipo de doença, e contrariando todos os conselhos que dava a Merle, continuou em frente mesmo sem proteção. Era uma roleta russa, mas arriscaria, pela primeira vez que transaria assim, pele contra pele.

**"Oh Carol!"** Com mais espaço disponível, Carol sentou em cima de Daryl no banco de trás do carro, apertando a virilha de Daryl com seu próprio centro. Sua feminilidade quente e pulsante. Os vampiros tinham uma química interessante para esses momentos, era como se seus corpos ficassem hibernando, gelado, durante anos, para aquecer nos momentos de paixão.

**"Ahhhh!"** Ela rasgou a camiseta dele violentamente, fazendo com que os botões que tinham sobrado jaqueta voassem para todos os lados.

**"Me diz o que você quer..." **Carol disse isso antes de começar a lamber os mamilos dele, chupando os bicos e trazendo um prazer indescritível. Daryl sempre fez isso com as suas mulheres, mas nenhuma fez isso com ele.

**"Oh shit!" **Quando Carol mordeu o mamilo direito, e arranhou com as unhas o esquerdo Daryl quase perdeu o rumo. Ele era um homem de quarenta e poucos anos, não um adolescente, devia ter energia suficiente para levar o sexo até o final. Para ambos.

**"Você gosta disso?"** Carol levantou a cabeça, lambendo seus próprios lábios. Arqueando o corpo para alcançar o zíper do seu vestido. Com uma habilidade admirável, logo ela estava só com o conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de renda preta, e uma cinta liga.

_...Uma maldita cinta liga!Essa mulher é o demônio, quer me matar... _

**"Vem cá mulher!" **Daryl se moveu, trocando as posições. Deitando Carol no banco traseiro do carro. Lutando para tirar a calça jeans, sem a mesma graça e mobilidade dela. Carol comprovou exatamente o que tinha sentido, uma enorme ereção que balançou até o umbigo de Daryl, conforme ele jogou a cueca longe.

_...Obrigada Senhor... _Carol sorriu, ela tinha tirado a sorte grande nessa caçada. ._..Eu sabia que algo bom ia me acontecer nessa cidadezinha..._

**"Eu gosto disso! Você gosta?" **Sem pedir muita permissão, Daryl enfiou a mão por dentro da calcinha dela e sentiu seus dedos deslizando, o calor, a umidade. Carol estava pulsando.

**"Oh Daryl. Sim..." **Ela sussurrou, arrancando a calcinha e o sutiã. **"Eu gosto de sexo duro e passional. Eu gosto de quando um homem faz amor comigo, me jogando na cama e me penetra fundo até me fazer perder a cabeça..." **Ficando só com a cinta liga, o que deixou o homem ainda mais louco, o pênis dele ficava pulando para cima de tão excitado. Daryl provavelmente tinha um fetiche secreto envolvendo cinta liga, e essas palavras de Carol não estavam ajudando. **"Bemm fundoo!" **

...Porque logo logo eu vou enfiar meus dentes bem fundo em você também...

"**Quero você... Primeiro aqui no carro, depois na minha cama, no meu chuveiro, no meu quintal..."**Os dedos de Daryl a estimulavam, um, dois. Quando Daryl chupou o mamilo dela, e mordeu, deslizou mais um dedo para dentro de sua feminilidade.

Carol sorriu, o caipira estava achando que viveriam um romance? _...Bem que ela precisava de um...mas em uma cidadezinha no meio do nada?..._

Daryl queria ver essa mulher chegando ao êxtase. Assim como nos filmes de Merle que assistia de vez em quando, começou a estimular o ponto G de Carol, os dedos se movendo de forma até violenta.

Carol se contorcia, com o prazer imenso que estava recebendo. Quando a ponta da língua dura de Daryl tocou seu clitóris, seus olhos azuis acinzentados mudaram de cor. Estimulo demais.

As pupilas dilataram e as íris de Carol agora estavam vermelhas e brilhantes como sangue.

Na escuridão da estradinha mal iluminada Daryl não percebeu, nem os caninos pontudos que estavam aparecendo.** "RRRRrrr**" Carol rosnou bem alto, quando Daryl foi capaz de fazê-la ter o orgasmo mais forte dos últimos séculos. **"Ahhhhhh"**Foi tão forte que seus líquidos jorraram para longe, molhando ainda mais o corpo dos dois. Daryl enfiou um dedo no interior de Carol e depois trouxe para sua boca, provando o gosto. O liquido deliciosamente doce , salgado e excitante. Ele precisava deslizar para dentro dela. Ele precisava mergulhar dentro dela.

"**Quem é você? Quem é você?" **Ele perguntava sem fôlego, enquanto massageava a cabeça de seu membro petrificado de tão duro no clitóris, e na entrada do canal de Carol. O pênis pulsava dolorosamente em antecipação.

**"Você! Eu preciso! Me possua agora!...Eu preciso..."**Carol não se sentia tão viva. Tão quente e pulsante há tanto tempo. Era como se o fogo estivesse consumindo. Esse homem. Esse caipira meio envergonhado a estava enlouquecendo.

**"Ahh...mulher! ahhh..." **Daryl penetrou Carol, ele não esperou muito tempo. Carol não era uma virgenzinha seca e toda apertadinha, que tinha que se acostumar com o tamanho do seu membro. Era uma mulher transbordando de desejo, receptiva. Pronta. Ele se sentiu livre, ele nunca antes tinha dado estocadas tão longas, rápidas, fortes, apertadas antes. E o melhor de tudo, essa mulher, essa Carol correspondia cada uma delas.

**"Não pare! Naão pare nunca..."**Mexendo seu corpo no mesmo ritmo que ele, com o mesmo abandono.

**"Puta que pariu..." **O desejo dele era tão grande. Daryl sentia como se estivesse derretendo, se desfazendo. Sua pélvis estava tão apertada. O carro balançava de um lado para o outro. Era um sexo sobrenatural que estava acontecendo ali.

**"Mais! Mais!"** Os gemidos de Carol derretiam seu cérebro. Era como se ela o estivesse queimando com brasa quente. **"Raáaapido!" **E ambos começara a se mover tão rápido, a ponto de machucar. Arranhões, mordidas, chupões, apertões. Se Carol fosse uma humana provavelmente no dia seguinte acordaria como se tivesse tomado uma surra.

Daryl estava a ponto de atingir o pico, Carol trocou de posição, se levantando e sentando no colo dele, literalmente empalando-se em Daryl.

Carol lembrou-se que precisava se alimentar. Estranhamente não queria cortar o clima, ou fazê-lo fugir, mas ela precisava de sangue. Ainda pulando no colo de Daryl, no ritmo intenso das estocadas, ela o abraçou, após beija-lo intensamente, disse **"Olha pra mim..."**

**"O que?..."** Daryl olhou, encantando com os olhos vermelhos brilhantes. Ao perceber um certo pânico no olhar dele, Carol começou a rebolar de um jeito que ela sabia que dava muito prazer a um homem. Ela sentiu o pênis de Daryl no lugar mais profundo, batendo nas suas paredes internas, em uma fricção irresistível.

**"Não tenha medo. Eu não vou te machucar...Mas eu preciso de você!" **Carol não queria hipnotizá-lo mas era melhor, ela gostava do caipira, não queria fazê-lo sofrer.

Ainda rebolando no colo dele, com a voz mais sedutora possível, vampira passou a sussurrar o que aconteceria a seguir **"Eu vou te morder, vou chupar seu sangue, mas você não vai sentir dor. Você vai sentir prazer como nunca antes! Posso?" **Ela perguntou, mas não esperou por uma resposta. As pupilas dilatadas de Daryl eram a resposta.

Daryl viu as presas, pontudas, afiadas, assim como as unhas que lhe arranhavam as costas. Ela não era uma mulher comum, ela era uma criatura. Talvez alguma coisa demoníaca... Ele deveria estar em pânico, mas Carol estava fazendo alguma coisa com sua feminilidade, algo tão gostoso que Daryl só conseguia se sentir bem. Deliciosamente bem, ele estava a ponto de explodir dentro dela.

**"AHHhh"** Carol mordeu o pescoço de Daryl, enfiando seus dentes pontudos na artéria. O sangue jorrou na garganta dela ao mesmo tempo que a semente de Daryl jorrava de seu membro dentro dela. Conforme o canal de Carol o apertava em orgasmo, ele se esgotava. Êxtase, puro êxtase, como nenhum dos dois havia sentido antes.

Daryl apagou, morto para o mundo.

E o sangue dele era delicioso.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Opa! Kkkkkkkkkk Morreu Daryl?

Falo nada!

Obrigada por ler. O que achou?

Beijos, Chibis .


	3. Chapter 3

**TWD NÃO ME PERTENCE. **

**IMPORTANTE: **SEXO! **Fanfic para +18. Citações que envolvem violência, estupro, palavrões, alusões a lesbianismo, sangue e sexo**. Obvias alusões à True Blood. Godric é o criado de Eric Northman. Entrevista com Vampiro, Dracula de Bram Stoker, Underworld e etc. **Nada **me pertence, é só um conglomerado de coisas que eu gosto + Carol Peletier, que eu amo. Fanfic escrito por pura diversão sem fins lucrativos.

**"Carolina"**

By Chibis.

Parte 3

**"Eu vou te morder, vou chupar seu sangue, mas você não vai sentir dor. Você vai sentir prazer como nunca antes! Posso?" **Ela perguntou, mas não esperou por uma resposta. As pupilas dilatadas de Daryl eram a resposta.

Daryl viu as presas, pontudas, afiadas, assim como as unhas que lhe arranhavam as costas. Ela não era uma mulher comum, ela era uma criatura. Talvez alguma coisa demoníaca... Ele deveria estar em pânico, mas Carol estava fazendo alguma coisa com sua feminilidade, algo tão gostoso que Daryl só conseguia se sentir bem. Deliciosamente bem, ele estava a ponto de explodir dentro dela.

**"AHHhh"** Carol mordeu o pescoço de Daryl enfincando seus dentes pontudos na artéria. O sangue jorrou na garganta dela ao mesmo tempo que a semente de Daryl jorrava de seu membro dentro dela. Conforme o canal de Carol o apertava em orgasmo, ele se esgotava. Êxtase, puro êxtase, como nenhum dos dois havia sentido antes.

Daryl apagou, morto para o mundo.

Carol lambeu o peito e o pescoço dele, nenhuma gota nem gotícula de sangue foi desperdiçada. Ainda sentada no colo do homem desfalecido, ela começou a sentir os efeitos do sangue fresco preenchendo suas veias.

Sentiu seu corpo amornando por dentro, as marcas de expressão desaparecendo, sua pele rejuvenescendo, e ficando com uma textura sadia. As bochechas avermelhadas, os olhos brilhantes e vivos. Seus músculos fortificando. Sua visão e audição aguçando ainda mais. O sangue humano era literalmente a fonte da juventude e vida eterna.

E ela escutou o coração de Daryl batendo bem fraco dentro do peito. O sangue era tão saboroso que ela exagerou, bebeu além do que costumava beber.

** "Droga!"** Carol pegou a mão do homem e a soltou. Daryl tinha força zero. Ele estava em choque hipovolêmico. Estava pálido como cera, suas mãos e seu rosto frios, e úmidos. Na ponta dos dedos Carol percebeu algumas pintas. **"ARGH! Comportei-me como uma adolescente, quando foi a última vez que eu não consegui me controlar desse jeito?"**

Era pra ser só uma noite de sexo e alimentação, e tchau e benção! Mas se ela deixasse Daryl ali naquela estradinha, ele morreria. O coração estava parando de bater. Carol não queria que Daryl morresse.

**"Daryl..."** Carol soltou o ar de uma vez. O sangue de um vampiro era sagrado, ele tinha todas as propriedades que fazia um vampiro ser eterno, e só morrer com estaca no coração. A mais importante de todas as funções, a cura.

Compartilha-lo era criar um laço eterno.

**"Você vai ficar bem... Eu vou fazer com que você volte ao normal, ok?" **Carol não tinha intenção de criar um novo vampiro, ela já tinha suas mãos cheias com Tyreese e Tara, então ela tinha que fazer isso enquanto o coração dele batesse em ritmo lento, mas estável. Se o coração de Daryl parasse, e ele bebesse o sangue ao mesmo tempo, Daryl se tornaria um vampiro.

** "Abra a boca"** Com uma gota de seu sangue Daryl sairia do choque e voltaria ao normal. Mesmo sabendo das consequências, Carol mordeu o próprio punho, abriu a boca do homem e deixou que o sangue grosso e escuro pingasse nos lábios dele.

O sangue compartilhado, agora criaria um laço. Em ambos, já que a vampira se banqueteou do sangue dele. Carol seria capaz de saber as emoções de Daryl, tesão, tristeza, alegria, medo, dor...até o final da vida dele. Daryl teria sonhos e alucinações com ela, provavelmente as fantasias mais eróticas.

**"Está feito!"**_ ...Eu não pensei que minha noite terminaria assim... _Carol sentiria sede pelo seu sangue. Daryl sentiria um desejo de ser mordido e sugado.

O corpo de Daryl estava se escutou o coração voltar a bater forte, e o sangue novo sendo criado dentro da medula. As marcas das mordidas no pescoço do homem desaparecendo. Assim como as marcas de arranhadas cicatrizavam. Daryl estava novo em folha. Melhor do que antes de conhece-la, até a dor nas costas de tanto carregar peso, que o incomodava nos últimos dias tinha desaparecido.

Os olhos azuis escuros se abriram. A vampira ainda estava sentada no seu colo, com a boca e os seios manchados de sangue. Os olhos vermelhos, brilhantes. Os caninos pontudos. Ela tinha a feição preocupada. **"Você está bem?"** Ela perguntou.

**"O que você fez comigo? Que diabos você é? O demônio ou algo assim?" **Daryl colocou as duas mãos na barriga dela, afastando-a de seu pescoço. **"Eu sabia que você era uma cilada"**

**"Bem, tudo já voltou ao normal!" **Um tanto quanto decepcionada com o pânico no rosto dele, ela saiu do colo de Daryl. Ela abriu a porta do carro, carregando suas roupas junto.

**"Demônia ! Você não vai me matar! Eu vou acabar com você antes. Sangue suga!"** Ainda nu, Daryl puxou alguma coisa debaixo do banco do motorista.

Ele abriu a porta do carro com um chute, contornou o veiculo e parou bem na frente dela. **" HEI VAMPIRA!" **Um crossbow cheio de flechas mirando bem na cabeça de Carol.

Carol ignorou a ameaça e continuou a se vestir. **"Se eu quisesse te matar, teria matado. E não te traria de volta como fiz... Está se sentindo forte, poderoso, rejuvenescido? É meu sangue correndo nas suas veias."**

**"O que? Você me transformou! DESGRAÇADA!" **Daryl estava em pânico. Que tipo de reação ele deveria ter? O homem disparou uma flecha que acertaria bem no meio da testa de Carol, sem ter certeza se uma flecha daquelas matava vampiro. Mas ele não tinha estaca, nem alho, nem crucifixo. Daryl estava confuso e assustado.

Carol pulou antes que a flecha chegasse na metade do caminho. Ela a quebrou em dois pedaços. Rosnando, com os caninos a mostra e os olhos vermelhos. Ela continuou a se moveu tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos e parou frente a frente à Daryl. Quase tocando o nariz do homem nú. Ela disse brava**. "Humano! Um brinquedinho desses não vai acabar com uma vampira de 400 anos."**

**"400 ANOS?"** Daryl estava em choque, com a velocidade dela, com a força dela, com a feição assustadora que tinha quando ficava com raiva. Ele deu dois passos para trás e apontou um dedo para ela. **"Você me transformou? Eu me sinto diferente!"**

A feição de Carol voltou ao normal. Ela fez um bico com a boca, e balançou a cabeça. Como uma mãe repreendendo a malcriação de uma criança teimosa.

**"Não Daryl, eu não te transformei... Só bebi sangue demais, e te curei usando meu próprio sangue. Seu coração nunca parou de bater, então você ainda é humano..."** Carol colocou o salto alto. **"A única coisa é que... criamos um vinculo. Porque compartilhamos nossos sangues..." **Carol não queria entrar em detalhes. Daryl descobriria cedo ou tarde, que raio de vinculo é esse. **"Eu não faço isso para qualquer um, considere-se com sorte..."**

**"Como assim?" **Daryl jogou o crossbow dentro do carro, já que percebeu que era inútil. Agarrou a calça jeans e a vestiu rapidamente. Nu, no meio da madrugada , em uma estradinha de terra, conversando com uma vampira...Nem Merle e suas drogas tinham um sonho tão louco.

**"Olha, eu não tenho tempo pra isso!"** Carol sentia o cheiro da aurora, ela precisava voltar para o hotel urgentemente. **"Não se preocupe Daryl, estou deixando a cidade na próxima noite... Nosso encontro não vai passar de uma lembrança para contar para seus netos. E nosso vinculo não vai alterar muito a sua vida... Adeus Daryl Dixon!"**

**"Você não pode simplesmente desaparecer sem me contar porra nenhuma! Quem é você? De onde você veio?" **Daryl usava os braços as mãos, frustrado com as milhares de perguntas que pipocavam dentro da sua mente.

**"Adeus!" **Carol piscou pra ele e sumiu, se movendo tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos.

**"HEI! ESPERA AÍ"**

Ele foi deixado embasbacado no meio da estradinha de terra. Sozinho, descalço, vestido só com a calça jeans. Não fosse pelo sutiã de renda preto esquecido no banco traseiro do carro, esse encontro seria só um sonho louco.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**"Onde você se meteu?"** Tyreese estava na porta do hotel. Carol nunca demorava tanto tempo para voltar de suas caçadas. **"Eu te chamei, mas não senti sua resposta." **Devido ao vinculo que tinha com ele, Carol sentiu Tyreese a chamando, mas estava no meio de uma atividade interessante, então resolveu ignorar.

Os raios de sol estavam perigosamente aparecendo detrás das montanhas. **"Não se preocupe Ty, estou bem. Só tive uma noite bem divertida e perdi a noção do tempo!"** Carol entrou no quarto de hotel, agradecendo pelas janelas fechadas e os cobertores pendurados que traziam uma escuridão reconfortante para os vampiros. **"E Tara?"**

**"Apagou. Dormindo debaixo da cama. Ela se alimentou bem na noite passada, mas não tem jeito, vampiros recém nascidos ficam muito fracos perto da aurora." **Tyreese se posicionou embaixo da cama de casal, não era a coisa mais confortável, mas era o mais seguro. Ele sentia muita falta do seu caixão de alta tecnologia.

**"Vai dormir Ty... Na próxima noite nós vamos seguir viagem." **Carol tirou a roupa, e colocou uma camisola negra de seda que ia até o calcanhar. Ela lembrou mais uma ultima vez do gosto do tal Daryl Dixon antes de se deitar ao lado de Tyreese, embaixo da cama de casal.

Alguns segundos depois o sol já estava alto lá fora, e os vampiros em um sono profundo. Mortos para o mundo.

Daryl chegou em casa depois da sua noite louca para dar de cara com os carros de policia bloqueando a garagem de sua casa. Os policiais Rick Grimes e Shane Walsh estavam batendo na sua porta. **"Mais essa...O que o Merle aprontou dessa vez?" **

Ele estacionou o carro e caminhou na direção dos policiais, que eram mais do que seus conhecidos. Daryl perdeu as contas de quantas vezes pagou fiança para livrar Merle da cadeia.

**"Bom dia...Seja lá o que ele aprontou, tenho certeza que**..." Daryl levantou as duas mãos. Seu estado não era o dos melhores, mas como explicar o que aconteceu na noite anterior para os dois policiais.

**"Noite agitada hein Dixon... Isso é marca de sangue?" **Shane apontou para as manchas na calça jeans. Seu próprio sangue, é claro.

**"Dessa vez estamos aqui por você Daryl Dixon...Você está preso pelo desaparecimento de Maggie Greene. Tudo que você disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal..."** Rick Grimes rapidamente dominou Daryl, que perplexo só conseguiu permitir ser algemado. Quebrar a cara de dois policiais as seis horas da manhã não ajudaria muito em sua defesa.

**"Que porra é essa?! MERLEEE!" **Daryl só podia rezar para que Merle tivesse sóbrio suficiente para atender sua ligação pedindo por um advogado. Sem enrolar muito, Shane e Rick enfiaram Daryl Dixon na viatura e partiram para a delegacia.

Obrigada por ler

Reviews são bem vindos

Bjs Chibis


	4. Chapter 4

**TWD NÃO ME PERTENCE. IMPORTANTE: Fanfic para +18. Personagens fora de caráter original. Obviamente. Citações que envolvem violência, estupro, palavrões, alusões a lesbianismo, sangue e sexo.**. Obvias alusões à TrueBlood. Godric é o criado de Eric Northman. Entrevista com Vampiro,Lestat,Drácula de BramStoker, Underworld e etc. **Nada **me pertence, é só um conglomerado de coisas que eu gosto + Carol Peletier, que eu amo. Fanfic escrito por pura diversão sem fins lucrativos.

**"CAROLINA"**

ByChibis.

Parte 4

A cidade era pequena, mas a delegacia estava abarrotada de gente naquela manhã. Uma gritaria assim só nas delegacias das grande cidades. Bêbados, ladrões e arruaceiros disputavam espaço com cidadãos comuns, e casais desesperados procurando seus filhos, e até alguns idosos com uma historia esquisita para contar. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, querendo atenção do atendente no balcão.

Existia um ar de histeria nas pessoas**..."Eu vi o morto ressuscitando. Eu vi! Eu não estou louca!"**Senhora Fisher gritava feito louca. "**Ele estava morto e levantou, e veio pra cima de mim. Eu corri!" **Ela trabalhava na casa funerária preparando defuntos, provavelmente cheirou muito formol.

**"Tá muito cedo pra isso senhora Fisher! Anda Dixon, anda!" **Shane empurrou Daryl pelo corredor.

_...O que está acontecendo?... _

Ainda algemado, Daryl foi conduzido até uma sala de interrogatório. Mortificado com a acusação que havia caído sobre seus ombros. Ele nunca trocou duas palavras com Maggie Greene. A irmã mais velha de Beth só pensava no namorado japonês, Glenn alguma coisa...Coreano.

Duas madrugadas atrás, ele realmente foi ate o celeiro da família Greene, para encontrar com Beth. A garota o perturbou tanto durante o show da banda que acabou cedendo as investidas. Foi até o celeiro, dormiram juntos, ela voltou para a casa dela. Como Daryl tinha bebido muito durante toda a noite, acabou pegando no sono.

Acordou as sete da manhã no meio de palha, feno, e com o barulho do galo cantando. Vestiu a roupa e saiu voando do celeiro. Como sua sorte era "muita" foi pego no flagra por Hershel Greene, que o avistou da varanda da casa.

O pastor queria pegar a carabina para correr atrás dele, mas foi impedido pelos gritos de Beth. Daryl decidiu romper de vez o caso que estava tendo com a loira, antes de virar peneira nas mãos de Hershel Greene. Pena que Beth não concordava com isso, e continuava o assediando.

Daryl não tinha absolutamente nada haver com o desaparecimento de Maggie. Ele não aceitava ser acusado disso, e provaria sua inocência. Ele precisava falar com Merle e pedir para entrasse em contato com as duas advogadas que sempre o ajudavam quando seu irmão se metia em encrenca, Andrea e Michonne, eram ótimas, elas sempre sabiam o que fazer.

Ele era inocente.

**"HEI!"** Nervoso, perdendo a paciência com o policial que o jogava de um lado para o outro como um saco de batatas, Daryl foi obrigado a se sentar em uma cadeira, e algemado na mesa de interrogatório, que era chumbada no chão. Não tinha como fugir.

**"A cidade está de pernas para o ar essa manhã Dixon...Fique ai refrescando a memória que eu já volto para tomar seu depoimento." **Shane Walsh era bem estúpido, e se dirigiu até a porta, deixando Daryl com o outro policial, Rick Grimes.

Rick não era bem um "amigo pessoal", um não freqüentava a casa do outro, mas eles se davam bem. Era menos estúpido e insuportável que Shane. O xerife que andava pra cima e pra baixo com o chapéu engraçado era um cara que Daryl se dava bem. Sua esposa Lori era fã da banda, eles sempre se encontravam no bar, bebiam e jogavam conversa fora. O filho mais velho deles, Carl sempre pedia para Daryl o ensinasse a caçar usando crossbow. Daryl dizia que o ensinaria, assim atingisse a idade certa.

**"Eu não vou falar nada sem um advogado...Quem garante que vocês não vão distorcer as minhas palavras? E vão me fazer confessar alguma coisa que EU NÃO FIZ! EU NÃO TENHO IDEIA DE ONDE ESTEJA A TAL MAGGIE GREENE!" **Daryl se revoltou, se levantando, obviamente foi contido pela algema presa na mesa que restringia seus movimentos.

**"Tenha paciência Daryl. Ninguém vai armar nada contra você...Estamos aqui pra descobrir a verdade. Se você não fez nada errado, não tem nada pra se preocupar. Certo? Eu vou te trazer um café. Você está com cara de quem está precisando." **Rick balançou a cabeça. Ele não acreditava que esse Dixon era responsável pelo desaparecimento de Maggie. Se fosse Merle sentando nesse lugar ele teria duvidas, mas Daryl não. Daryl era tranqüilo, ele era um bom vizinho, apesar do jeitão rude.

**"Rick, eu não fiz nada..." **Frustrado, Daryl jogou o corpo na cadeira, esparramando as pernas. **"Meu único erro foi não ter dito NÃO para Beth Greene quando eu devia..."**

Rick respirou fundo, e soltou de uma vez**. "Olha vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu vou entrar em contato com as suas advogadas, e pegar seu depoimento completo só quando uma das duas chegar aqui Ok?... Shane vai chiar, mas ele vai ser obrigado a esperar." **Era o maximo que o policial podia fazer para ajudá-lo. "**Eu já volto com o seu café. E enquanto você espera a advogada eu tenho um pepino pra resolver na estrada. Roubo a banco."**

Rick Grimes era um cara legal.

Andrea estaria em um julgamento o dia todo e só conseguiria chegar na delegacia no final da tarde. Michonne estava viajando com o marido e o filho pequeno. Não tinha jeito, agora era ter paciência.

Daryl esperou sozinho na sala de interrogatório, algemado à mesa o dia todo, não fosse o café e rosquinha que Rick trouxe, ele estaria ferrado. "**Me esqueceram aqui? HEI. EU PRECISO MIJAR! Puta que PARIU!"**

Daryl rosnou, abaixou a cabeça com força, batendo a testa na mesa.

_...E eu me queixando da noite estranha, e o dia está sendo pior ainda... Será que ela já deixou a cidade? Claro que não idiota, Carol só pode sair durante a noite... 400 anos... Como que ela tem 400 anos?...Será que eu fiz diferença pra ela? Ou fui só mais um doador de sangue...O que ela disse sobre vinculo?... Será que eu vou continuar pensando nela cada vez que fecho os olhos?Por que eu sinto essa vontade de sentir os dentes dela no meu pescoço? A língua dela na minha pele? ..._

Com a cabeça deitada na mesa, Daryl fechou os olhos com força. **"Carol, Carol!"** Na situação em que se encontrava não parava de pensar na noite que passou com Carol, a vampira. Ele começou a lembrar como ela era poderosa e rápida. Quando disparou a flecha na sua direção ela se moveu como o vento. Os olhos vermelhos, e os dentes pontudos... S_e quisesse, teria me transformado em picadinho, mas confesso, não senti em momento algum essa intenção... _**"Algum dia você vai sair da minha cabeça?"**

_...Um dia...Ela vai desaparecer. E eu vou continuar aqui, querendo saber mais...Pro resto dessa minha vida miserável querendo saber quem é você de verdade Carol..._

No silencio da sala de interrogação Daryl cochilou. Dormiu até roncar. Ele perdeu a noção de tempo. **"Me esqueceram aqui..."**

Acordou de supetão. Sem relógio na parede da pequena sala, ele só podia tentar adivinhar pelo estômago roncando. Podia ser meio dia, podia ser final de tarde. Ele só tinha certeza de uma coisa, seu traseiro já estava quadrado de tanto ficar na mesma posição.

**"Desgraçados!"** Rick Grimes e Shane Walsh tinham sumido. E já fazia um bom tempo que nenhum policial entrava na sala. Daryl não tinha certeza se tinha algum policial vigiando a porta ou não. Tudo estava quieto demais. Tirando o som de um alarme de carro que berrava histericamente.

Daryl fez uma careta e escutou melhor.

Não era um alarme, eram vários alarmes... A sala não tinha janelas, então Daryl precisava se concentrar. Ele começou a prestar atenção,e escutou um som parecido com rajada de metralhadora **"Que porra é essa?"**.

Provavelmente umas quatro quadras dali...Daryl não podia ter certeza da distancia. Ele não sabia quão isolada era essa sala**... **Ele olhou para cima, a luz da lâmpada fluorescente começou a piscar. Sentiu a delegacia tremer, e um som forte de explosão. A iluminação da sala finalmente foi cortada. Outras explosões se seguiram. Era bem perto da delegacia. "**Só falta pegar fogo e eu preso aqui. Estou parecendo o Leonardo di Caprio no Titanic... Alguém me arruma um machado!" **..._Maldito Merle e esses filmes...Machado não vai adiantar, eu estou com as duas mãos presas..._

**"Que ridículo"** Agora Daryl estava em uma sala pequena, algemado a uma mesa chumbada, no escuro, com cheiro de fumaça entrando por debaixo da porta. Ele finalmente escutou pessoas do lado de fora, correndo pelo corredor. Gritando, apavoradas. **"HEI! HEIII! TEM ALGUÉM AI? RICK, SHANE!" **Daryl começou a puxar as mãos, mas não tinha jeito, a algema estava bem apertada nos seus punhos.

Daryl não queria entrar em pânico, mas era bem difícil quando obviamente algo muito sinistro estava acontecendo fora da sala de interrogatório. Existia uma salinha anexa, onde os policiais entravam para acompanhar os interrogatórios. Daryl não podia ver se alguém tinha entrado ali pela outra porta ou não. Parecia que sim, mas tinha o tal espelho negro. Estava tudo escuro, Daryl arriscou, olhando na direção do enorme espelho. "**HEI! VOCÊ AI DENTRO, ESTÁ SE DIVERTINDO? VAMOS ACABAR LOGO COM ESSA PALHAÇADA! ME TIRE DAQUI!"**

**"Huaamm...Huammmm!" **Daryl começou a escutar gemidos e um cheiro terrível vindo dessa pequena salinha.

**"Que porra? Tem um rato morto ai, ou o que?"** Daryl apertou os olhos, tentando entender.

A porta começou a bater, como se alguém tivesse forçando para abrir, mas sem saber como usar a fechadura. Ele olhou para cima e a luz de emergência da delegacia começou a piscar. Provavelmente era o gerador ligando automaticamente.

A iluminação era precária, mas pelo menos agora ele conseguia enxergar alguma coisa. Ele se levantou da cadeira conforme as porradas na porta ficavam mais barulhentas. "**AHUMmmm"** Quem ou o que, que estivesse tentando entrar ali conseguiria cedo e ou tarde. De tanto puxar o braço, a algema começava a cortar os pulsos, que começaram a sangrar.

Daryl já não acreditava que gritar era uma boa opção, quem estava atrás daquela porta parecida se irritar quando ele fazia barulho. Ele já começou a pensar na possibilidade de não ser uma criatura humana. Parecia ridículo, mas ele tinha passado a noite com uma vampira, sabe-se lá o que mais existia no submundo.

Ele escutou tiros e gritos desesperados vindo do corredor da delegacia. Eram sons horríveis e pedidos de socorro, seguidos de gemidos e murmúrios. **"Que tá acontecendo lá fora?**

A porta da salinha finalmente cedeu. A "coisa" caiu para dentro da sala de interrogação. A maldita luz de emergência ficava piscando, Daryl não conseguia distinguir exatamente o que era. Parecia uma pessoa, mas...parecia um defunto. O rosto todo machucado, faltando pedaços, como se tivesse sido comido. A criatura se levantou, e com os dois braços esticados começou a cambalear devagarzinho na direção de Daryl. **"Muamm...huammm".** Murmurando com a boca aberta.

**"Caralho!Caralho!"** Daryl estava de pé, mas ainda sem poder se defender por causa das algemas.

Ele se sentou na mesa desajeitado, e começou a chutar a criatura. O chute no queixo surtiu efeito, o monstro caiu de costas. Quando a luz piscou e iluminou o rosto da "coisa", Daryl o reconheceu. "**Murphy?"** Era o policial que ficava na recepção. Ele era mais do que conhecido de Daryl. Quantas vezes ele o atendeu, quando Daryl vinha pagar a fiança de Merle?

Murphy não o reconhecia. Murphy não era mais Murphy. Nem vivo ele estava, era um cadáver ambulante e estava novamente pronto para devorar Daryl. Daryl o chutou na barriga, fazendo com o que a criatura caísse novamente no chão. As mãos do morto vivo eram fortes e começaram a puxar as calças de Daryl, que se espremia desajeitado em cima da mesa. **"MALDITA ALGEMA AHH"**

De tanto puxar a algema fez um corte fundo no pulso, que começou a sangrar abundantemente. Os ruídos de Murphy derrubando a porta, e a luta dos dois, e o sangue vivo, atraíram outras criaturas que começaram a forçar agora a porta de entrada da sala de interrogatório.

**"OH SHIT. Agora ferrou!" **Daryl sentiu os dentes de Murphy mastigando a ponta da sua bota. Um pouco mais pra cima e ele chegaria na carne da sua estava a ponto de ser devorado vivo por um policial, igual uma rosquinha de padaria.

**"Caralho!SOCORROO!" **Em pânico ele gritou.**"DROGAAA"**

Carol havia se alimentado bem na noite anterior, encheu suas veias com o delicioso sangue de Daryl Dixon. Ela deveria ter tido um dia de sono profundo, morta para o mundo, mas não. Estava agitada, preocupada. Ela se sentia tensa. Provavelmente culpa do vinculo que tinha criado com o caipira, que pelo visto estava vivendo um dia difícil.

Um arrepiou passou pelo seu corpo e ela escutou um chamado de socorro. Seus olhos azuis se abriram, e ela usou seus sentidos para captar de onde estava vindo aquele chamado. **"Daryl..."**

Ela agradeceu pelo por do sol, e assim que o último raio de sol desapareceu atrás das montanhas, Carol voou para fora do motel. Guiada pelo sangue de Daryl, que pulsava apavorado, histérico, pedindo socorro.

Em questão de segundos ela estava na entrada da delegacia de policia. Percorreu o corredor, descalça , vestida apenas com sua camisola de seda preta. A velocidade que se movimentava fazia com que a seda dançasse ao redor de seu corpo. Ela sentiu algo escorregadio nas solas de seus pés. Sangue...

Tinha algo muito errado acontecendo naquele lugar, rapidamente e ela estava em modo de batalha. Com olhos vermelhos, caninos a mostra e unhas compridas.

A cidade estava um inferno, mas Carol não perdeu muito tempo se perguntando o por que. O chamado de Daryl ficava mais forte a cada centímetro que ela se aproximava de onde ele estava.

A delegacia estava escura. Somente a luz de emergência precária, piscando e fazendo barulhinho de um jeito bizarro. Carol viu dezenas de corpos humanos no chão. Pedaços de pessoas, de órgãos, sangue pintando todas as paredes.

Na porta de uma pequena sala no fim do corredor estava um amontoado de criaturas tentando entrar, e eles conseguiram. Pelo cheiro e aspecto estavam mortos.

_...Mortos vivos como zumbis?... Carol se perguntou._

**"Achei!"** Carol detectou que Daryl estava ali dentro. Mostrando os dentes e as unhas como um gato irritado, ela pulou para cima daqueles seres nojentos. Fazendo-os voar. Retalhando-os para abrir caminho. Separando cabeças de dorsos.

** "Carol! Carol"** Ela ouviu a voz de Daryl a chamando, ele a reconhecendo na escuridão da pequena sala.

Carol percebeu Daryl algemado a mesa, encolhendo as pernas. Seu pulso estava cortado e sangrava bastante. Uma criatura estava comendo seu sapato, e na próxima mordida alcançaria a carne.

Carolina se enfureceu.

**"ELE É MEU!"** A voz de Carol soou um tanto quanto assustadora. Seus olhos brilharam vermelhos no escuro. Ela rosnou, mostrando os dentes endiabradamente. Agarrou o cabelo da criatura que um dia foi Murphy e enfiou suas unhas afiadas na barriga do zumbi, levantando o braço com força, cortando no meio como se sua mão fosse uma espada. Ao chegar na clavícula, Carol tirou o braço de dentro do Walker, e rapidamente puxou a cabeça dele pelo cabelo, separando-a do corpo, e esmagando a contra a mesa. "**Ninguém machuca o que é meu!" **

O corpo de Daryl escorreu para o chão, com seus braços ainda presos nas algemas. Se a situação não fosse tão bizarra como um filme de terror, ele teria uma ereção. ..._Ok. Exagero é nojento demais pra pensar nisso..._ Mulher nenhuma o clamou dessa forma antes. Pelo menos não uma que ele sentisse reciprocidade a respeito.

**"Você está bem? O que aconteceu com você?" **Carol perguntou esmagando a corrente que prendia a algema à mesa e o libertando. Ele ainda tinha a algema nos punhos, mas pelo menos não estava mais com as duas mãos contidas, podia movimentar os braços.

**"Sim!" **Daryl caminhou para fora da sala, seguido por Carol. "**É uma longa historia! Me jogaram nessa sala o dia todo...E de repente tudo virou um filme de terror. Se você não tivesse me salvado, eu teria virado salsicha!"**

Ela caminhou até uma bandeira da corporação policial que ficava no final do corredor, arrancou do suporte e limpou o braço ensangüentando. O sangue era negro, morto, fétido. Carol ficou preocupada com o que aquilo poderia significar para a raça humana.

**"Vamos sair daqui..." **Desde a Idade Media Carol não via tantos corpos humanos espalhados. Um cheiro horrível no ar, como ela só sentiu durante a época da peste negra. E todos esses corpos estavam prestes a despertar como zumbis** "Eu preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo!" **

Quando Daryl chegou na rua quase caiu de costas. O cenário era apocalíptico, desolador. Carros largados no meio da rua com alarme disparado. O posto de gasolina pegando fogo, provavelmente as explosões que escutou quando estava dentro da sala de interrogação.

Pessoas comendo outras pessoas. Em um dos sobrados, Daryl avistou um sobrevivente metralhando mortos vivos, mas quanto mais barulho fazia, mais mortos se aglomeravam.

Em alguns segundos e o sobrado seria invadido. O som da metralhadora parou, mas logo veio um grito absurdo. Um dos zumbis tinha entrado no sobrado e estava comendo o sobrevivente.

**"Barulho os atrai. Sangue os atrai... E eles se multiplicam rapidamente."** Carol se virou para Daryl, que estava chocado com o homem sendo devorado dentro do sobrado. Muita coisa acontecendo para um humano só. Vampira em uma noite. Zumbi na outra.

Carol visualizou os pulsos de Daryl e o sangue pingando. Rapidamente, Carol furou o próprio dedo com seu canino afiado e a gota de sangue que brotou do indicador passou em cima do machucado de Daryl, cicatrizando-o.

**"Obrigado!"** Daryl ainda estava intrigado com o poder que o sangue dela tinha.

**"Depois a gente tira essas algemas. Agora precisamos ir para um local seguro. Precisamos de armas. Você tem um crossbow, não tem? Vai ser bem útil."** Carol começou a caminhar rua abaixo, ignorando os walkers que começaram a notar sua presença e de Daryl.

**"Você não precisou de nada para matar aquele montão lá dentro!"** Daryl apontou para a delegacia.

**"Eu não sou humana Daryl. Você é. Você precisa se defender. Infelizmente eu não estou disponível 24 horas por dia. Quando o sol nascer eu não vou poder ajudar!" **Carol percebeu uma quantidade de walkers se aglomerando no caminho dos dois.** "Um carro é uma boa opção agora..."**

**"Vem cá!" **Daryl puxou o braço de Carol, tirando-a do meio da rua. Ele correu para o estacionamento da delegacia. E entrou em carro de policia, se sentou no banco de motorista, e habilidosamente puxou os fios e deu partida fazendo uma ligação se sentou no banco do passageiro e levantou uma sobrancelha pra ela.

Daryl riu e disse.** "O que? Eu também tenho meus poderes secretos..." **Ele parou de rir quando viu a quantidade de mortos vivos pulando em cima do carro de policia, que começou escandalosamente a tocar a sirene e ligar o giroflex. "**Filho da puta! Se segura!"** Daryl pisou fundo no acelerador, deu ré com tudo, quando conseguiu espaço suficiente , deu um cavalo de pau bem escandaloso, cantando os pneus. No asfalto ficaram as marcas dos pneus. Alguns walkers tentaram seguir o carro, mas Daryl acelerou com tudo e os dois fugiram dali.

**"Humano, como você é escandaloso!"** Carol o cutucou o cotovelo e riu**. **

**"E você toda aparecida, andando na rua com essa camisola transparente e esvoaçante..." **Daryl olhou para o decote e o detalhe da renda contrastando com a seda pura. Ela estava linda! Como se tivesse saído de um conto erótico. E tinha saído de onde quer que estivesse só para socorrê-lo. Ela disse "Ele é meu" antes de matar Murphy..._Então esse é o vinculo... _**"Isso é jeito de andar na rua?"**

**"Hmmm...Está com ciúmes?" **Carol provocou, sorrindo. Droga, ela sorria como uma adolescente toda vez que seu olhar cruzava com o dele. "**Podemos dizer que eu tive outra prioridade quando acordei, não é?"**

Daryl e Carol se olharam e sorriram. Carol tinha um olhar meio maroto. "**Se a gente não tivesse fugindo de zumbis, eu te jogaria no banco de trás agora mesmo e diria no seu ouvido "Wanna screw around?"** O sorriso de Carol aumentou com a reação que Daryl.

**"Pfff...Vampira..."** Daryl disfarçou, balançou a cabeça tentando esconder o sorriso que cismava em aparecer, ele segurou o volante com força.

**"Talvez! Talvez eu esteja com ciúmes...Talvez eu não queria o que "é meu" saindo na rua desse jeito!" **Daryl estava flertando. Com as bochechas aquecidas e vermelhas, Daryl Dixon flertando. Se Merle o visse agora sofreria um engasgo, ou se ajoelharia agradecendo pela "Graça" alcançada.

**"Oh Droga!"** Ele então se lembrou. "**Merle! Eu preciso encontrar meu irmão!"**

**"Eu preciso de um telefone. Preciso conversar com Tyreese e com alguma pessoas..." **Carol precisava falar com o "Conselho". Tyreese ainda não tinha acordado, ela sentia, afinal ele era sua cria, seu "filho", a conexão era muito forte. E Tara, ainda tão confusa com sua nova condição de vampira, ia pirar ao descobrir que o apocalipse tinha caído sobre a Terra.

**"Mais quinze minutos e estamos em casa...Digo, na minha casa. Resta saber se vai ter linha telefônica ou celular funcionando."** Daryl entrou na estada que rumava para sua casa. Ele e Merle eram caçadores, moravam um tanto quanto afastados da cidade, próximos as montanhas.

Eventualmente Daryl aprendeu qual era o botão que desligava a sirene e o giroflex. O cenário na estrada era desolador. "**Que diabos aconteceu com o mundo?"** Nas ruas o que se viu foi destruição e morte. Casas abertas, carros abandonados e queimando. Quando tudo começou naquela manhã, a maioria fugiu para as auto-estradas. E foram pegas no engarrafamento, naquela armadilha de não ter para onde ir.

**"Mortos voltando a vida não é tão incomum, mas nunca aconteceu, digo, não nessa proporção. Não que eu me lembre nesses meus 400 anos !" **Obviamente Carol testemunhou experiências envolvendo rituais de bruxaria, magia negra, e os necromantes. Mas o que estava acontecendo ali parecia uma coisa biológica. Parecia mais uma doença que se espalhava rapidamente.

**"Mais você é uma..."** Daryl não queria terminar a frase, ele estava se apaixonando por uma morta viva. Ok, ela tinha consciência, ela era quente, pelo menos estava bem quente na noite anterior. Ela era inteligente e forte, e tinha sentimentos. Quão bizarro é isso "**Como você pode ter 400 anos? O que você fez durante todo esse tempo? Como que não cansou?"**

**"Meu criador tinha 2 mil anos..." **Carol sussurrou nostalgicamente. Se Godric tivesse esperado mais seis meses viveria esse momento surreal. Provavelmente Godric lutaria para ajudar os humanos sobreviventes. E esse era o plano de Carol, caso esse apocalipse fosse definitivo.

**"Puta que pariu! Ele tinha a idade de Jesus!" **Só mesmo Daryl conseguia dizer uma blasfêmia seguida do nome de Jesus e continuar adorável**. "2 mil anos!Aposto que ninguém é capaz de matar um vampiro de 2 mil anos! Você disse tinha, então..." **Os olhos de Daryl quase saltaram do rosto. Ele segurou o volante com força, o carro começou a balançar conforme ele pegava um atalho pela estradinha de terra.

**"Ele se suicidou..."** Carol não quis entrar em detalhes. Ela soltou o ar. **"E quem disse que eu mesma nunca cansei?...Quando eu acho que vai acabar, começa de novo...A gente nunca sabe o que espera ao virar cada esquina... minha existência está sempre se renovando Daryl" ...**_Eu não imaginava cair de amores por um caipira, no meio do nada, em um apocalipse zumbi..._

Ao virar a esquina estava Hershel Greene. O homem que parecia papai Noel, não veio trazer presentes. Ele estava com uma carabina na mão, esperando na porta da casa dos irmãos Dixons, pronto para atirar assim que Daryl Dixon descesse do carro.

Merle estava ajoelhado, meio caído no chão da varanda, com um corte na testa e a cabeça sangrando . "**Velho desgraçado, me pegou de surpresa!" **Merle colocou a mão na cabeça e quando viu o sangue. Xingou ainda mais.

Daryl estacionou e desceu do veiculo, Carol fez o mesmo.

Carol olhou para Daryl sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo. "**Algo me diz que esse é o motivo de você ter ficado preso na delegacia!" **Os dois começaram a caminhar na direção da casa. **"Quer que eu me livre dele?"** Ela perguntou. Seja lá quem fosse esse velho, Carol poderia dar cabo dele tão rápido quanto o vento. O velho nem perceberia o que lhe atingiu.

**"Não, ele é o pastor!" **Daryl sussurrou, levantando as duas mãos em sinal que se rendia, e fazendo sinal para que Carol fizesse o mesmo. Teatro só para ajudar. **"AHH"** Carol entendeu imediatamente e levantou as duas mãos.

Carol lembrou, Daryl tinha chacoalhado os lençóis com a filha do pastor. "**Hei!** **Você tá ferrado"** Carol sussurrou, rindo baixinho. Ela se lembrou da historia que Merle disse no bar. Realmente a loirinha Beth era uma cilada.

**"DIXON!" **Hershel Greene estava vermelho de raiva. A cidade estava de pernas pro ar. Todos enlouquecidos, saqueando, fugindo. Matando uns aos outros. A polícia não dava resposta. Glenn, o namorado, não dava resposta. Ele revirou a fazendo de cima a baixo atrás de sua filha mais velha e nada. A única coisa que sabia com certeza é que tinha visto Daryl Dixon deixando seu celeiro algumas manhãs atrá ém tinha que começar a dar uma pista de onde Maggie ou ele esqueceria dos seus ensinamentos como Pastor. "**Você vai me dizer onde está Maggie! E você vai me dizer AGORA!"**

Os walkers, finalmente...

Eles estão bem fora do caráter, mas é o primeiro dia com walkers, Daryl nem tem o crossbow, e nem sabe o que está acontecendo.

Obrigada por ler;

Reviews são sempre bem vindos.;

Bjs Chibis


End file.
